Yes, They're My Brothers
by Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname
Summary: Po was getting tired of the silence. He was getting bored, even if he was eating. 'Maybe I should try to start a conversation. This is so boring. Besides, I have a question. Should I ask him' Po thought.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters, but I do own S, X, and Li.

After training, everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating. No one spoke a word, usually. Especially when their master sat with them. I mean, what could anyone say? But Po was getting tired of the silence. He was getting bored, even if he was eating. '_Maybe I should try to start a conversation. This is so boring. Besides, I have a question. Should I ask him?' _Po thought. Then he spoke up.

"Master?" "Hmm?" Shifu said. "I was wondering… do you have any brothers or sisters?" Shifu slowly set down his glass of water. "I have two brothers." All of his students looked surprised. Not even Tigress knew that Shifu had any siblings. "Are they still alive now?" Po asked. "Oh, I'm quite sure that they are." Shifu replied. "What are their names?" Crane asked. "S and X." "I don't know who X is, but as for S… you can't mean… _the _S? The boxing champion?" Po said. "That's exactly who I mean." Shifu said, with a little bit of anger in his eyes. Po saw that and was curious. "Master… did something happen between you guys?" "Not exactly…" Shifu said and then looked at Po. "You mean that you don't know?" "About what, master?" Po asked, confused. Shifu sighed and closed his eyes. "S… is a villain." "What? He's just a boxer…" Po started. "No. He's not just a boxer." Shifu interrupted. There was a silence. Shifu sighed again. "I'll tell you the story."

**Sorry about the extremely short first chapter. I'm not very good at chapters. I'll try to make them as long as I can. Well, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of S

Chapter 2

_Ummm… I had to change something in the first chapter, so go back and reread it so that you aren't confused by this chapter, okay? Trust me; it's very important that you do_

"Their names aren't really S and X, mind you, S's name is actually Shick, and X's name is actually Xavier. The reason why S isn't called by his real name is that he absolutely _hates it_ when anyone calls him by his real name. X isn't called by his real name because he thought that it was easier to say than Xavier, and he thought that X sounded cooler. S has always been competitive, even when we were little. S and I would always get into fistfights _and _arguments. At the same time. X was always trying to break up our fights because he always said that fighting was not the answer. I remember that one day…"

*Flashback*

_S and Shifu were sitting down playing with blocks and Shifu built this HUGE tower with them and S's tower was smaller so he got jealous and went over to Shifu's tower and knocked it over. "Hey! You can't do that!" 5 year old Shifu said. "Yes I can. I just did!" 5 year old S said. Shifu stuck out his tongue and built his tower back up. S knocked it over again. "Hey! Don't make me call you by your real name! Shi…" Shifu started. S tackled him. "I told you never to call me that!" "Well, it *is* your name." "I don't care! I don't like it!" Shifu pushed off his brother and they both stood up, and started a fistfight. While S was mostly throwing punches, Shifu was mostly defending himself. He never really liked fighting, but when that's what the situation called for, that's what he did. As they were fighting, X walked in the room and said, "Hey! Stop it you guys! This isn't how to solve it! X tried to get between the two fighting brothers, but Shifu pushed him away. "Stay out if this. I don't want you to get hurt. Okay? Call mommy." Shifu whispered to X. "MOMMY! X yelled. "What is it?" Their mom, Li said as she walked in the room. "BOYS!" She yelled, "What is going on here?" "He started it," Shifu said as he pointed to S. Li sighed. "You two are always getting into fights! What is it this time?" Shifu told his mom what happened. "Shick!" S pouted at his name. "You know I don't like it when you call me that." "I don't care. Go to your room!" "We are in our room!" "Whatever. Then go to the time out corner. Now!" "I hate the time out corner," S mumbled. "You too, Shifu," Li added. "But it wasn't my fault!" He protested. "I know, but you were involved in the fight. Go on." Shifu walked to the time out corner. "Now, there is no talking, okay?" The two boys nodded. "Good. I'll call you down for dinner in an hour, okay?" They nodded again. Li walked back downstairs with X. "Why did I ever let them share a room?" She mumbled to herself. The two boys glared at each other._

*End of flashback*

Shifu's students tried to hold back their laughter, but it was no use. "Oh, do you think that's funny?" Shifu said. "Sorry master," Po said. "It's alright. It is pretty funny thinking about it now." Shifu said. After a while, the laughter died down, and Shifu said, "Okay, it's time we go to bed. You know how early you have to wake up. I'll tell you more of the story tomorrow at dinner." "Yes, mother," Po joked. "Don't push your luck, Dragon Warrior." Shifu said. "Yes, master." They all went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of S

Chapter 3

The next day at dinner, Shifu continued the story.

"As we got older we both got more competitive. I was invited here by Master Oogway, and S joined boxing. X was never competitive. He always got straight A's in school, and he joined a math club. One day, S decided to try something else, so he tried to join a baseball team. When he tried out, he thought it was like boxing and he thought that you hit each other with bats."

*Flashback*

"_What's your name young man?" The baseball coach asked. _

"_My name is S." S said. _

"_Really? No offence, but that's a strange name." _

"_Actually, my name is Shick, but I don't like that name, so everyone calls me S." _

"_We will start tryouts now." Everyone lined up. S was last._

"_Okay, show me what you got." The coach said. _

"_Okay." S hit him with the bat. _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_What? I thought that you hit each other with bats." _

"_No! The pitcher throws the ball and you hit the ball, not each other!"_

"_Ohhhh… okay, 'cause all that time I was wondering why they were doing that." _

_The coach felt like hitting his head against a wall. The pitcher threw the ball. S missed it. He threw the ball two more times and S missed it both times._

"_Dang it!" S said. _

"_Sorry, kid. That's three strikes. You're out." The coach said. _

"_What? You mean I didn't make the team?" S said. _

"_I'm afraid so. Better luck next time."_

_S walked away with an angry look on his face._

*End of flashback*

"Wow. S wasn't very smart, was he?" Po said.

"Yeah, he could be pretty stupid sometimes, but he wasn't stupid when it came to boxing," Shifu said.

"Wait. How did you have that flashback? You weren't involved in that," Crane said.

"I watched the whole thing in the bleachers," Shifu answered.

"Oh," Crane said.

"After that, I laughed at him and he punched me. I never laughed at him again because his punch was really hard. I also knew he was really good at boxing and I knew that if I ever laughed at him again, I would get more than just a punch. Oh, he also said that, too. 'If you ever laugh at me again, you will get more than just a punch.' I took the threat seriously because he never joked around." Shifu said. He thought for a minute.

"Hey, do you want to know one of his secrets?" His students nodded.

"Okay. S was very good at knitting." His students burst out laughing. Po almost fell off his chair.

"Seriously?" Mantis said.

"How often do I joke around? Yes. He always tried not to let anyone know because he knew that everyone would laugh at him. I found out though. I didn't let him know because I knew that he would probably kill me."

"How did S get involved in knitting in the first place?" Monkey asked.

"Well, we weren't very rich and we didn't have many clothes, so he got so desperate that he decided to make his own. We always asked him how he got those clothes, but he would never tell us. My mother thought maybe he stole them, but X said that wasn't possible because there was no tag on his shirts."

His students laughed. "X said that maybe S made the shirts, but S denied it and it forever remained a mystery to my mother and X because I wouldn't tell them." Shifu said.

For a while, everyone just sat at the table and finished their food.

Shifu stood up. "Goodnight everyone. I will finish the story tomorrow."

_I'm not getting any reviews. :( Is anybody going to read this? Please Read and Review! Pwease?_


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, They're My Brothers

Chapter 4

Master Shifu and his students sat down to eat. Shifu was about to finish the story when Po interrupted him.

"Master, forgive me for interrupting, but I was wondering… why don't you eat with us very often?"

"Po, when you were at school as a kid, did your teacher sit with you?" Shifu asked.

"No… I guess not. But, this is different. We all live here and learn kung fu every day. We don't go home at the end of the day, and we don't get a single day off. I know that you have a different reason."

Shifu sighed. "You're right. I wish that I could tell you, but I don't think that you would understand."

"Does it have something to do with Tai Lung?" Po asked. Shifu didn't reply.

"It does, doesn't it? I know what you're thinking. You are afraid to become too attached to us because Tai Lung hurt you. Am I right?" Shifu sighed again.

"…..Yes."

"Well, you don't have to distance yourself from us. We would never do that to you."

"I'm just trying to be careful. You have no idea how it feels to lose someone that you care about more than anything. It happened to me twice."

"Twice?"

"Tai Lung and Master Oogway."

"Oh, yeah. Well, don't worry about it. We would never do anything to hurt you."

"It's not just that. I train you as hard as I do because I'm worried that if I don't train you really hard, you could get hurt in battle or even killed. But… I think that I have already become attached to all of you. I… I'm sorry."

"It's okay master."

"I'll sit with you more often… if you really want me to."

"Okay. You can if you want. Uh, you can go on with your story now. Sorry for the interruption."

"It's okay. So, a few years later, S became the world champion in boxing, X became a math teacher, and I was becoming more skilled in kung fu. I wasn't a master yet, because as I said, it takes years."

"Uh, master," Po interrupted, "you still haven't told us what happened between you and S."

"I was going to get to that, and it wasn't just between S and me. It was between a lot more people. What happened was that S became mad with power. He always wanted to show off, and he was too proud of himself. "S was coming home from a boxing match…"

*Flashback*

"_The greatest boxer in the world is home!" S exclaimed. X rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and so has the greatest math teacher." _

"_Shut up! Boxing is more important than teaching math."_

"_No, it's not. Math is very important, and boxing is merely a sport for entertainment. And I don't even see how it *is* entertaining. Beating up others for fun is not entertaining."_

"_I think it's entertaining, and my fans think so too. And math is boring."_

"_It is most certainly not boring, and you have fans?"_

"_Of course I have fans. I'm the greatest boxer in the world."_

"_Whatever. You do what you want. As for me, I would rather be doing 12x53+600 divided by 20, which is in fact, 61.8 exactly."_

"_You are such a nerd. You didn't even use a calculator?"_

"_Nope, I don't need to."_

"_You didn't even do it on paper?"_

"_No."_

"_You are the nerdiest nerd I ever seen." _

"_Nerdiest isn't even a word."_

"_That doesn't change the fact that you are a really big nerd. I don't care about your stupid math skills, you show off. I'll show you skills!" S then punched X in the face. "Look, I don't want to start a fight..." X started. S punched him again. _

"_You broke my glasses! I need those." _

"_Yeah, well, I don't care, math boy!" S yelled._

"_SHIFU!" X screamed._

"_You're yelling for Shifu? How could that possibly help you? He's not even a master yet and I am the world champion at boxing!"_

_Shifu ran from upstairs. He heard his brother's call. When he saw the mean look on S's face, he gave S a roundhouse kick to the face._

"_Shifu! What do you think you are doing? You don't seriously think that you could beat me." S growled._

"_I'm protecting my brother. Why did you attack him?"_

"_Because he is an annoying math show off and he insulted me!" S yelled._

"_I didn't insult you! I just said that math is more important than boxing and that boxing is not entertaining!" S protested._

"_That is too an insult! If you insult boxing, you insult me too."_

"_Stop it! There is no need to fight." Shifu said._

"_I thought that was Calculator Brain's line." S said._

"_Hey!" X exclaimed._

"_Just stop it, S!" Shifu yelled._

"_I'll call you by your real name!" X said._

"_Don't you dare! If you want to keep your head attached to your body, you won't call me that!" S warned._

"_Shick!" X said. That did it. S ran at X with a knife in hand. _

"_No!" Shifu yelled. He kicked S down and grabbed the dagger. He quickly said to X, "Get help! Now!" X did as he was told. S got back up and glared at Shifu._

"_Who could you possibly get to help you? No one can defeat me!"_

"_Just stop it, S!"_

"_Never!" S yelled. They started to fight. It went on for five minutes. Then, S gave Shifu a headbutt, and Shifu tried to hold on to consciousness, but it was no use. Shifu was out cold._

*End of Flashback*

"What happened after that?" Viper asked.

"S took his pointless rage out on the village and killed 5 villagers. Then, X came with Master Oogway, and Master Oogway caught S by surprise and did a nerve attack on him and S was taken to prison. I regained consciousness soon after. None of you know about that?" Shifu said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now! Someone told me about that down in the village." Po said.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that too," Crane said. All of them nodded in agreement.

"I guess we all just forgot about it," Mantis said.

"Well, that's the whole story," Shifu said. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Wait," Monkey said. Shifu turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"Where was your mother during all of that?"

"She was at a grocery store," Shifu replied.

They didn't bother asking about his father, because they all knew about that story.

Everyone walked out of the kitchen and went to bed.

The end


End file.
